Plot (AFCoD)
This article is about the main storyline in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Prologue The game begins with the player creating their Character, who is referred to as the player's "counterpart" and lives in a two-story house. Arc 1 The next day, Marie, the rival protagonist at Hearty Patisserie, will appear in front of the player. Marie gives them a tour of the island, which she explains is also named Heartful City. The player protests that they live at Heartful City too. However, their city is very different; a completely different layout, completely different shops, completely different people. And, perhaps the largest difference, the player's Heartful City had lots of Arch Idol's clouding the sky, whereas Marie has only one named Talynn. The player finds a mysterious seed and they insists on planting it behind their new home, which Marie begrudgingly does. The next morning, the player wakes to a great surprise: the mysterious seed that they planted the day before has grown into a great golem! Marie's family have also been awoken by the commotion, and stare at the golem in awe. Not long after, Zita, the resident golem expert, rushes to the scene. Zita, excited into animation, explains to the player that they have grew a Plant Golem, and that the golem will be in their command. The player decides to make use of their new plant golem, and name it Serenity. Amazed, the player decide to get on Dlopoel. After they had their fill of the beautiful view, they get off the great Demon King again and proceed with the day. After Dlopoel has been awakened, the patisserie posts the news. At some point, Evan or Mist decide to board Dlopoel again. They notice an area close to them - Viridian Island. The trip doesn't turn out to be quick, though. Viridian Island is home to rival idols. Evan and Mist, thankfully, manage to find a chest full of weapons. Evan chooses his favorite and proceeds to mash up some monsters. After exploring for a while, Evan and Mist find a treasure chest. They inspect it, and are about to open it, but are suddenly disturbed by the Troll Police Crew. The crew of rival idols demand they hand the chest over, but Evan or Mist refuses. Evan manages to defeat one of them, and the Police Master vows he will not forget them. Done with the chaos they created, Evan and Mist continue to explore until they reach the highest point of Viridian Island. A glowing green monument stands there. As soon as they inspect it, a crowd of idols appear to battle with them - again! Evan or Mist once again manages to challenge them off and get another treasure chest. Finally, Evan or Mist get their first location quest from Hilde. She tells them to build a location called Mirage Avenue. After successfully raising the island using Ymir's strength, one of the doors in Idol Stage on Dlopoel opens. The path leads to Love Drop Village, much to Evan or Mist's delight. Arc 2 After getting rid of some boulders for Zita and unlocking an area, Evan or Mist get another quest from Valentina; she has a land chart for them. Excited, they go and raise the island and find a mysterious key on it. They are unsure of what to do with it, but the key's purpose becomes clear after accepting Marie's "If you're going out to land..." quest. Evan or Mist, with map-marking Marie's help, find the locked Love Earth Stage. They do not enter, but return to Heartful City first to complete Marie's quest. After doing so, they gather their courage and use the key to unlock the doors to the Stage. Inside, an abundance of monsters await the duo. They must use their wits and strength to clear the three floors of the Earth Shrine, with challenges and puzzles along the way. At the base of the fourth floor, Evan or Mist hesitates; he/she senses a strong presence ahead. As soon as the player is ready, he/she enter the final floor, where Amy pops out of the ground to greet them. The rival idol and brave duo enter combat. Thankfully, the player is able to prevail. They go to the room behind their battleground to find a monument with a floating, glowing orb on it. They reach out, but the Troll Police Crew get in their way again. The Police Captain grabs the orb - and drops it! The orb shatters, and the Earth Shrine is immediately covered in a deep purple tint. The police run, and Evan/Mist are left to fight off the dark spirits which have appeared. They battle vigorously, but are unable to fend the spirits off and are forced to flee. At the entrance of the Stage, Evan/Mist find a Core. They are not sure what to do with it, but take it anyway and return to Heartful City. Back at the city, Evan/Mist speak to Zita about the Core. Amazed, Zita tells them that she can upgrade Dlopoel with the Core. They entrust her with it, and return to their home. The next day, Zita bursts into their home to inform the two players that Dlopoel's upgrade is done. He can now cross more of the ocean. After the upgrade is done, more quests are available on the bulletin board. With the four altar's fruit, the new Archer Idol is able to awaken from her place at the shrine, hatching into an illustrious white dragon that is perched atop the stage. He encourages Evan/Mist to take each of the three Idol Queen to an altar where they can sing over it and create a seal that will weaken the Legendary Demon further. Once done, he's able to bring them to the Legendary Demon for an epic battle to save their world. He takes flight, pulling Dlopoel and Evan/Mist with him in tow. The Archer Idol flies high into the heavens to a magic platform suspended in the sky where the Legendary Golem waits. All around the battle field are rocks flying at high velocities, four colored portals representing the different altars, and havoc that shows the end of the world is near. After an intense battle defeating the Legendary Demon, Dlopoel dazes the behemoth and tries to go in for the finishing blow. Wrestling with the Legendary Golem, they both manage to parry each others attacks, both determined to win. The two of them aim a power punch for the other's face, their arms crumbling to rubble in the process. Arc 3 The player soon discover that though they've defeated the Legendary Rival Idol, the Gothic Vampire already achieved their objective. Gothic Songstress reveals that he has used The Wind Priest mirror as a tool, and that he plans to become the next Legendary Golem; a god. The previously thought male Gothlic Songstress strips his cloak and reveals a female mirror donned in purple garments and battle armor. Using Evan/Mist as a warm up for a battle with the Master Rival Idols, the Gothic Songstress and that protagonist go head to head into battle. Though they were at the summoning ceremony themselves, it had failed and the Wind Priestess fell somewhere else in time. They have a flashback to the exact moment, and everything is more clear. The day they met Angie was the day they were summoned too! The Gothic Vampire seems to pity them, offering to send them back to their era once he becomes a god instead of losing their lives in a futile battle for a land they don't belong to. Evan/Mist joins in, just as upset, telling the antagonist that this is their home. Their voices unite, joining together to say confidently: "Because this is our city. These are the people we love!" The power of Heartful City begins to levitate, the entity inhabiting inside explains that they will be destroyed and not bear witness to the recreation of the war with the Master Rival Idols that created the world. The competition to defend their world has officially begun. The Gothic Songstress is able to summon such a powerful attack that it completely wipes out Evan or Mist. Clinging to life, he is suddenly in a white room. Each of his closest friends within the bachelors and bachelorettes appear there, one at a time, cheering Evan or Mist on and giving him/her their strength. They're sure he/she come back in one piece and save the world. Even the Troll Police and Mist show up. Evan/Mist wakes up, red orbs of his friend's strength and love are circling around him and protecting him. He heads into long and incredibly difficult combat once more. This time, each time he is close to giving up and fainting, his friends save him. The Gothic Vampire's attack to completely wipe him out no longer has power. The Gothic Songstress is finally without strength to continue. Before his soul perishes, he seems to connect some dots, saying "Wait... the giant plant golem... the living soul of the Rival Idol Master... And yes, the Demon Knight! I see now! It was all... HER doing!" He tells them that they didn't come to the battle field of their own volition. They're mere puppets being controlled by a bigger power they cannot comprehend. Arc 4 The night sky is full of falling stars. World Spirits in similar orbs circle them and the singing of their friends can be heard from the ground. Their words give the spirits power and player is slowly transported to the ground. Life after that is relatively the same. Demon King is now gone, having been killed along with the Legendary Demon. While talking to Angie, she will mention that she found a rock fragment from Dlopoel, and that with it, they might be able to restore the fantasy dream of Heartful City. The clues as to how are in more rock fragments. She requires 15 rock fragments to attempt to restore him. By talking to each of the townspeople, Evan or Mist begin to accumulate fragments quickly. The next morning, Zita makes a surprise at the house announcing she's a virtuoso. Outside waits Demon King, resurrected and towering above their residency. Players are now able to create a stage and go defeat Rival Idols once more. Arc 5 Soon after the player befriended all the Bachelors and Eligible Girls, Charlotte tells them she has an assignment to give the duo. All she asks is for them to simply deliver an Ancient Tome to Valentina. Its contents look complex and are in some foreign languages. Upon delivery, Valentina tells them a story about how, when they first arrived, she had heard a story from a customer at Candy Pop Apartment. The story goes that was a once a little girl who lived all alone, and was so lonely that she split into two people so she would have company. Through becoming friends with many others, they were able to merge back into one person. It's a clue as to how they might be able to restore the fantasy dream of Heartful City The girl's friendships were transformed into the power to restore by a special performance. Valentina suggests they do the reverse through instructions in the Ancient Tome. Valentina confirms by reading the Tome that they need a Friendship Compass. She suggests Mr. Maarten might know its whereabouts. When they find him, Mr. Ten is able to tell them good news! He remembers Sora finding a treasure that baffled him, and that Amelia told Mr. Ten it was a Friendship Compass. Sophie agrees to hang over his treasure once Evan or Mist explain it's the key to returning them to normal. The two players let him search for it and return the next day. Valentina is surprised they've found it so quickly, but jumps into explaining how to use it. The player has to offer the compass on the altar of Idol Stage, and if their friendships are deep enough, it will shine. All the marks need to light up for it to have enough power. Once the player has done that and empowered it with friendship, they need to return it to her. 12 marks on the Compact mean that they need to befriend all the bachelors and bachelorettes. Once Evan or Mist bring it to Valentina again, they rush over to the Queen's Castle along with Marie, Angie, Zita, and Birgit. This is the time where Lily warns them that they have to choose who their items, skills, and powers will go to that they've gathered together. The other will lose them, but retain all their original powers. It's a tough decision that changes the gameplay, but after deciding, the three Idol Queen perform a song. Shortly afterwards, the bright fantasy of Heartful City has finally restored. The entire townspeople will gather together for a celebration party, with the Hearty Queen and her sprites thanking the player for all the hard work they have done. After that, the player will be rewarded with Town album showing pictures and clips of the town's history, as the game's credits roll. This game will automatically save then the protagonist is taken back to the title screen. The player can continue playing like normal. Navigation Category:Walkthrough in Games